


Can you feel my heart?

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soul-animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: After the government records the population they determine that the current levels are unacceptable. So they decide to pair high fertility Alphas with high fertility Omegas whether or not they are already mated.Madara was never mated so when he's matched up with Lucian Lycan things get heated in many, many ways.Minato had a beautiful Beta wife and Omega son, a happy life that when his marriage is annulled and he's to bond with Damian Lycan, Lucian Lycan's little brother, he's beffudled and Damian is awkward as hell around him.  What's more his son has decided he wants Uchiha Sasuke as his alpha. Could nothing go right?





	1. Chapter 1

Madara stared at the Omega in front of him petulantly, he smelled nice and looked cute but Madara was adamant he wouldn't be mated with anyone. Let alone a Lycan Omega.

Lycan's were hostile and stubborn as a rule. Not many Alphas were born to them, mostly Omegas with the occasional Beta. Madara could tell this Omega was going to be a handful.

Susano, Madara's daemon, nudged at his hand. He stroked the cats black fur gently.

"So..." the Omega spoke, red lips twisting. "Look, I know this isn't ideal. For either of us, but, can we at least try to make this work. As friends if not mates," Madara looked away but nodded. The Omega's - no- Lucians daemon, a coy looking arctic fox tiptoed forward and batted at Susano playfully.

"Vier! Don't bother Madara's daemon," Lucian scolded.

"It's fine. His name is Susano," Madara watched Lucian's cheeks flush slightly and smirked while releasing more of his scent.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian cursed. The blond opposite was an idiot. A moron. Ditsy, clueless. Attractive. Damn it! He got off track.

"Well, I suppose the first thing you should know is that, I have a son," Minato Namikaze was a tall, blond, blue eyed and tanned Alpha that Damian had crushed on since high school.

Everybody wanted him, he was kind, gentle and everything an Omega wanted in their Alpha. Bad side, he was head over heels in love with a Beta named Kushina Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry Minato," Damian said. "Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping you seeing your ex-wife and son. I hope I can meet them some day,"

Minato grinned, bright and happy. "Me too! Oh! This is my Daemon Kyuubi!" The sun-burnt orange fox knelt at Minato's feet and had ignored most of what was occurring between the two but looked up when Minato introduced him.

"Hello Kyuubi. This is my Yuki," Damian's snow white tiger rubbed against his owners leg, purring softly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke come on! Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because I don't want to be mated to someone as stupid as you!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"I suppose you'd rather have Sakura or Ino as your Omega huh?" he asked petulantly. Sasuke cringed at the thought of one of those girls becoming his mate.

"No! I don't want a mate,"

"Well too bad. We're gonna turn nineteen soon and then be mated up to someone we don't know. I'd rather have a friend then some fifty-something old fart you know," Sasuke sighed. Aoda hissed from his perch on Sasuke's desk.

Kurama laughed at his masters plight.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucian sat bored as hell in the Uchiha mansion library. Madara had an extensive collection of rare and exciting books, however, he'd gotten bored of reading them. Earlier he'd tried to find his future Alpha but the servants (because of course this rich bastard has servants) informed him that Madara had left for work. Which left Lucian with nothing to do. He used to be an artist by trade but the intuition hadn't hit him yet and he didn't have a studio to work in so he was left astray. 

 

"Stupid Alphas, leaving me all alone here," he grumbled before catching site of the gardens outside the library windows. He always did love gardening. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian watched wide eyed as Naruto polished off six bowls of ramen and looked around for more. 

"Oh, um sorry Naruto thats the lot I'm afraid," he said softly. Collecting the dishes from the table despite Minato's protests that he didn't have to. 

"It's fine Minato-san," Naruto slumped in his chair before a twinkle appeared in his deep blue eyes. 

"Say, Damian? You're an Omega," the dark haired man turned and looked wary and confused for a moment. 

"Um y-yes that's r-right," 

"How would you go about getting an alpha as a mate?" Damian looked at Minato and blushed bright red, all the way to his ears. The Omega let out an uneasy sent subconsciously prompting Minato to step in.

"Naruto, Damian has an alpha now, don't ask him personal questions like that," 

"No no it's, it's okay Minato. U-um I-I would probably just be myself. There's no point in trying to act like someone your not while trying to gain an alphas attention. Be kind, considerate. If they say no then that's it. Don't whine and badger them. maybe subtly send out some scent markers or something, just to get them interested in your scent. OH! Most alphas can't resist a bit of submission. Not too much just enough that it spikes their alpha instincts," Naruto looked on enraptured by Damian's lecture as he washed the dishes. 

"However, if the alpha you intend to mate is the one I think he is, then persistence is key. Uchiha's are naturally stubborn, and from what I've heard he's been sought after by a lot of people. Don't give up," he sent an encouraging smile the blonds way. 

"Datteybyo! Never gonna happen!" he cheers going up stairs to shower before meeting Sasuke. 

Minato smiled at his son. 

"You're good with him. Kushina isn't very good at the whole Omega/Alpha thing. Being a Beta and all," he hemmed. 

"Well, us Omega's gotta stick together, and he's a nice kid. So cheery,"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucian was sat in the middle of a lot of dirt. 

Madara sighed. When the maid told him his Omega was currently in the garden he hadn't thought he would  _literally be **in** the garden._ Pinching the bridge of his nose he went over the the shallow ditch and looked down at the kneeling man. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Designing a rose bed," 

"Why?"

Blue eyes looked up at him through dark bangs. " _You_ left me all alone with nothing to do, so I found something to do," 

"Why did you dig up the garden to do so?" Madara asked, trying to be polite about it.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah you need to have good ground soil for rose beds, if there's too much of one thing then it gets all...lackluster," he explained, holding up a fistful of dirt to the man. 

"Okay, well dinner shall be ready soon. Wheres that Daemon of yours?" He looked around but didn't see the fox.

"He found a rabbit hole and is currently hunting them. If you find a dead rabbit in your closet then it means he likes you," The Alpha nodded and made his way inside.

Lucian joined him not long after that. In fresh clothes and washed up from the dirt. Thank heavens for small mercies. 

"I've been meaning to ask you...when's your next heat," 

Lucian chocked on his wine and spluttered for a few moments. "Man you don't hold your punches do you? Two weeks, why?" he asked taking small sips of water from the butler.

"I'd like to host the bonding ceremony around the time you go into heat, with your permission, hopefully you'll fall pregnant at that time and we'll have a child to appease the Government and my nagging relatives," 

"Okay one, that's not how you ask a guy to sleep with you. Don't worry, I'll teach you. Two, there's no guarantee I'll fall pregnant that fast and three, there's more of you?" 

Madara tried very hard not to strangle the man. Very, very, very hard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian found himself quite liking his new arrangement. Aside from the few snide comments Kushina made at him when she came over, he enjoyed being Minato's Omega. The man wasn't overly pushy and he hadn't tried to mate him either, despite the deadline they were on. 

Naruto was also a person he found himself wishing to see more of each day. Sitting at the table after breakfast he watched the boy flounce off to school with a big grin on his face. 

"Is it like that for you too?" He asked the older blond.

"Say again?" 

"Do you wish to see more of him every day. I know it's a parent thing but...I do miss him when he's gone," the Omega sighed, Yuki nudged his leg, her large head trying to offer comfort.

"When he was younger yes. I did miss him during the day, but now that Naruto's older it's easier to handle. I'm glad you two are getting along," Minato smiled, sending Damian's stomach all a flutter. 

"Um...well..he's a good kid. It's easy to like him. Also...my...um my heat...is in a few days..." Minato nodded.

"Yes I could smell the change in your scent. I've never been with an Omega so I'm hoping instincts will lend a hand. That is...if you want...?" Damian nodded.

"YES! Oh um...yes...please, they're always so horrible alone. I....ah...I'veneverbeenwithanyoneelseeither," he rushed out, biting his lips.

"Sorry?"

"I've never...been with anyone else either," Minato sat shocked.

"Really? That's..."

"Pathetic I know," Damian whispered into his bowl of cereal.

"No no no no that's not what I was going to say. I meant it's unbelievable," Yuki chose that moment to steal a sausage from Minato's plate and gobble it down under the table.

"From what I can remember you were a highly sought out Omega in High school. How come you never..."

"I'm just not fond of...people," Damian admitted. Not saying he'd been hung up on Minato for most of the time and never noticed the other Alphas there. 

"Well. I'll do my best to make it memorable for you,"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto ran through the halls of Konoha high, intent of finding his elusive best friend.n After he had made his intentions clear to Sasuke, Naruto hadn't seen, heard or smelt the alpha in days. But today was the last straw! He was going to get his point across if it killed him. 

Sasuke had been the only logical choice to Naruto in a future mate, he'd been crushing on him for years and when they presented as opposites he couldn't have been any happier. Saskues insistence that he wouldn't mate made him angry. The thought that he would rather have the government set him up with a random Omega or heaven forbid Sakura and Ino hurt like nothing else. But no more! he would make sure Sasuke heard everything.

Spotting the alpha he grabbed him and dragged the boy into an empty classroom. 

"Naruto! What are you doing?" 

"I've had enough. Sasuke I'm your best friend, the best option for a mate but for some reason you won't have me. Why? You need to give me a good enough right here right now before I give this up!" Naruto ranted. 

"Naruto...I don't want a mate. I've told you this," Sasuke said, slightly wary of Naruto's response, his scent had turned distressed and his alpha roared at him to make it better. Truth be told, Sasuke would like nothing better than to make Naruto his omega. He'd seen him be ogled by alphas all over the place and it drove him nuts! All the time. Naruto smelt amazing, had the perfect omega body and they'd no doubt have beautiful pups. He didn't want them to mate because of the new laws.

"No! I've heard this time and time again Sasuke, not anymore! Do you have any idea what it's like being in love with you and watching all those others sluts all over you day in and day out? How could you be okay with having some random omega over me?" Naruto felt frustrated tears well in his eyes, Sasuke's nostrils flared before backing the blond into the wall and pinning him there.

"Do you have any idea what it's like watching those alphas drooling over you. When my scent is all over you! When you belong to me! And they still try to make a pass at you.Know this Naruto, you're mine. When we leave this school, I'm going to mate you, going to put my mark right here," he demonstrated by licking a stripe over the blonds mating gland and relishing the shiver,"gonna have you on my knot and begging, fill you with my pups. My omega, all mine," he whispered and then kissed him. A low purr leaving his chest when Naruto submitted to him. Pulling back he smirked darkly at his friend.

"It's not about wanting any random omega. It's about waiting till I can have you all to myself,"

=================================================================

Damian sniffled slightly in his hospital bed. His head hurt and he felt exposed. He wanted Minato, his Daemon was curled up at the bottom of the bed, nuzzling against his legs. The omega jumped when the door opened and a blond Alpha walked in. She smiled gently to him.

"Okay, Damian my name is Tsunade. You've suffered a rather hard bump to the head alongside a concuscion. Your alpha will be right in don't worry. The police will probably follow him. Now, your temperature is rather high at the moment, how close is your heat?"

"In four days," he murmered, wanting Minato beside him.

"That explains it. Now I want to speak to both you and your alpha together about the next few days okay?" he nodded and the blond poked her head out the door. Minato came through and Damian couldn't help the whine that left him at the sight of his alpha. Minato immediately wrapped the frail creature in his strong arms and sniffed at him. Letting his scent smother the male. 

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" Damian shook his head and nuzzled into his chest. 

"Mr Namikaze? We need to take your statement," the policemen said. "Can you walk us through what happened?"

"I was in the kitchen, Minato was called into work and said he'd be an hour 2 tops. I wanted us to have a big meal so I spent most of the time prepping food. I didn't notice the door open until she was in the kitchen doorway," 

"She? This would be Ms Uzumaki?"

"Yeah. She said I ruined her life. That I was stealing her family and then she...rushed at me. I fell back against the counter and hit my head. Everything fuzzy after that," Minato was softly cooing and stroking the mans hair, trying to calm him. 

"Yes, the neighbours saw her approaching the house and knew that Mr Namikaze wasn't there at the time so decided to keep an ear out. They heard her screaming and rushed over, pulling her off of you," the police wrapped up quickly and left. 

"We don't have to tell Naruto do we? He loves his mother a lot and this....would just hurt him," Damian asked looking into Minato's blue blue so blue eyes. 

"It's probably best if he hears it from us instead of the papers," the blond stroked his fingers down the sculpted cheek of his omega. 

"Now, the next few days until your heat will be rough. Damian, you'll be very clingy to Minato, needing his reassurance after this attack. Minato will probably be tense and protective so it's best if you stay at home until after your heat is over. I can take Naruto for the week if you need it?" Tsunade was more than keen on babysitting her baby boy. 

"Might be for the best. Let us talk to him first though. Explain whats happening," Minato nodded to his friend and the doctor left. He immediately scooped the omega up against his chest and kissed him soundly. Damian gasped and then moaned when a hot tongue entered his mouth. 

He couldn't believe their first kiss was in a hospital, him sitting- well kneeling on a hospital bed in a hospital gown. But when those tanned fingers carded through his hair and gripped the locks tightly he didn't care. All he could do was moan and wrap his arms around Minato's neck. 

==================================================================================================

Madara watched his omega flit through his family members with ease. Some of them didn't like that the boy was much younger than Madara, nor that he was middle-class. But watching him talk and charm the snooty beta's and alphas one wouldn't believe he wasn't one of them. 

It was actually rather hot to watch. 


End file.
